Wordgirl quits
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Wordgirl feels like no one respects her so she quits and turns to the dark side. Will Huggy save the day?


Okay story 13 oh no bad luck just kidding lol! This one I thought of a few days ago. I own nothing!

Wordgirl Quits

Narrator: One day in the fair city Wordgirl gets her 100th key to the city.

Mayor: Attention everyone we're here to announce…. {looks up from his note cards} {and suddenly the audience wasn't there, but Scoops shows up.

Scoops: Hey Wordgirl what's going on?

Wordgirl: I'm getting my 100th key today.

Scoops: Oh…

Wordgirl: What you didn't know?

Scoops: Actually I was hoping you give me a lift to Tiny Big's concert.

Wordgirl: Tiny Big, but he's a fake.

Scoops: {shrugs} I guess he's back in the lime light. Nobody cares about your stupid key even if it hit 100. Sorry.

Wordgirl: Do you know how long it took me to get that many keys?

Scoops: {shrugs again} I don't know and I don't care your no longer in the lime light.

Wordgirl: {a small tear dropped from her eyes} {then she wiped her face with her hand} {then she grew furious} FINE YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU AND THE REST OF THE CITY CAN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SUPER HERO, THEN… I QUIT! {flies off with Huggy and changes to Becky and Bob and they head to her house they head to her bedroom}

Becky: I can't believe this no one cares about their own town super hero. {Bob pats her back}

Bob: {Don't take it that hard.}

Becky: Aw thanks Bob for trying to cheer me up, but I still feel sad. I just want some respect…..{start thinking} {thoughts} Wait I've got it. {suddenly she felt very strange she suddenly did a small devious smile} {continues thoughts} Villains get respect by being evil maybe since the people of this city won't respect as a hero then respect as a villain. {she liked her idea} {aloud} Bob I'm turning to the dark side. {Flash!} {turns into Wordgirl, but her out fit turned all black and her eyes turned red} {she smiled}

Bob: {Oh I have a bad feeling about this…..}

Wordgirl: My name is now Wickedgirl instead of Wordgirl and now if you'll excuse me I have a villains convention to attend to. AHAHAHAHA! {flies through the roof of her room} {crash!}

Bob: Wait, How does she know when the villain's conventions are?

Me: Oh well I gave it to her.

Bob: {Oh this is bad….}

Narrator: 2 minutes later Wordgirl I mean… Wickedgirl is at the villains convention.

Wickedgirl: Finally I'll be able to get some respect. Hopefully no one will recognize me. {while she talking to herself she bumped into Tobey, because she wasn't paying attention to where she going} Ow! Oh sorry Tobey I didn't see you there.

Tobey: {dusts himself} It's okay wait a minute…. How do you know my name? And Who are you? I've never seen you before.

Wickedgirl: {starts to sweat} Oh I'm Wickedgirl I'm the new villain in this city and I know you, because you're number 4 on the villain's most wanted list. {smiled nervously}

Tobey: So true wait…. {looked into her eyes more closely} Wait a minute your….. WORDGIRL! {the villains turn around}

Wickedgirl:…. Excuse me Tobey, but your sadly mistaken.

Tobey: Okay prove your not Wordgirl.

Wickedgirl: {thoughts} I've got it. {aloud} You want proof I'll give you proof {grabs him and kisses him and smiles}

Tobey: {shocked} {bleh!} That was nasty! Okay fine you proved your point. {the villains shrugged and continued to talk to each other}

Wickedgirl: {grabs Tobey again}

Tobey: What the heck are you….?

Wickedgirl: Look Tobey {she whispered} I am Wordgirl, but I quit.

Tobey: What do you mean you quit? {he whispered}

Wickedgirl: I mean I quit being a super hero. I'm now the villain Wickedgirl.

Tobey: Oh okay…. {gets kissed by her again}

Wickedgirl: Promise you won't tell the other villains?

Tobey: Well…. it does go against villain rule number 12, but for you I'll break it.

Wickedgirl: Aw. Thanks Tobey {kissed him and he blushed}

Tobey: {ahem} Lets just find our seat.

Wickedgirl: Oh right… sure {they sit together}

Tobey: {thoughts} Hmm…. You know I think I like her as a villain better than her being a super hero. {aloud} Hey Wickedgirl… Why isn't Captain What's his face with you?

Wickedgirl: Oh he's… still fighting crime.

Tobey: Oh. {suddenly Granny May gets the stage}

Granny May: Excuse me. {taps microphone, but everyone ignores her and they continue talking to each other} HEY! EVERYONE BE QUIET AND PAY ATTENTION! {the room goes quiet} {ahem} Thank you. Now then… today we have a new villain joining us today, every one please welcome Wickedgirl.

Wickedgirl: {gets on the stage} Uh… hi as Granny May said I'm the new villain Wickedgirl. I have super speed and I can fly. {everyone clapped and Wickedgirl blush} {thoughts} Finally I get some respect. {aloud} Thank you, thank you. {gets off the stage and sits next to Tobey}

Me: Meanwhile Bob…. I mean Huggy is heading to the…. villains convention. Oh this could be bad.

Granny May: Okay Wickedgirl that was a good speech. Now as we all know today we discuss. How we capture Wordgirl now any suggestions?

Wickedgirl: {raised her hand}

Granny May: Yes Wickedgirl?

Wickedgirl: What if we all go on a crime spree at the same time that way Wordgirl will be outnumbered and she and Captain whatever will have no choice, but to surrender. {she smiled nervously}

Granny May: Wickedgirl that is the most…. smartest ideas I've ever heard. {Suddenly Huggy comes in and sqeaks.} {All the villains stare at him.}

Dr. Two brains: Hey it's Wordgirl's hairy sidekick, but wait….. Where's Wordgirl?

Huggy: [points to Wickedgirl] {It's her!} [All the villains look at her]

Wickedgirl: {starts to sweat} Uh I don't know…. what he's talking about.

Dr. Two Brains: Then…. Where is she?

Wickedgirl: {shrugs} I don't know.

Dr. Two Brains: Well no matter…. at least we can capture her sidekick {does a evil smile} GET HIM!

Granny May: {grabs her needles and makes purple yarn come out and it captures Huggy} There that should do it!

Dr. Two Brains: What we should do with him?

The Amazing Rope Guy: Oh I know we could take him to the tallest state building and drop him and since he can't fly when he falls he'll fall to his doom.

Dr. Two Brains: {ignores him} Wait I've got it we'll take him to the tallest state building and drop him and since he can't fly when he falls he'll fall to his doom! BWAHAHAHA! {the villains loved the idea except of course the rope guy}

The Amazing Rope Guy: {his mouth dropped} but I just said…. Oh never mind.

Narrator: 2 minutes later Huggy is still tied up with Granny May's yarn and he is dangling over the ground which is 9 stories below him.

Huggy: [gulps and says his prayers] [looks at Wickedgirl] {I hope your happy now}

Wickedgirl: {thoughts} Huggy my best friend is about to die, because of me wait Tobey and Wordgirl can't you save him?

Me: Sorry you have to do this on your own. {I frown}

Granny May: {cuts the rope and Huggy falls…. in super slow motion} Hey!

Me: What I love making things dramatic. {I smile}

Wickedgirl: {thoughts} Tobey and Wordgirl what do I do?

Me: save him duh.

Wickedgirl: Oh I know I going to regret this, but {flies and saves him} {Huggy hugs her} {the villains stare at her} {Suddenly Wickedgirl's eyes and outfit change again} {Suddenly her eyes changed from red to back to brown and her outfit changes from black to red and yellow} {she smiled} {and she captured the villains and put them in jail and then she changed back to Becky and Huggy changed to Bob.}

Narrator: The next day Becky and Bob were playing with Becky's unicorn collection.

Becky: I'm so glad that I'm back to being a super hero I doubt I'll go back to being to Wickedgirl.

Me: Oh I don't know about that….. { I do a small smile}

Becky: Don't worry Bob I'll never go back ever. {Suddenly Becky's little brother comes in her room.}

TJ: Hey Becky just it out I got a new Wordgirl jetpack.

Becky: That's nice.

TJ: Let me show you how it works first you press this button. {presses the button, but nothing happens} {scratches his head} Huh… That's odd hey Bob can you give me a hand?

Bob: {shrugs} {and sees the problem he turns it on then presses the same button from earlier and suddenly the jet pack goes crazy and smashes all of Becky's unicorn including Becky's favorite "Angel face"}

Becky: {looks at Angel face's broken pieces and a tear gets out of her eye then suddenly she got angry and her voice sounded demonic and her eyes turned red and she said with her new voice} GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! {TJ ran out of Becky's room terrified} {Becky voice went back to normal, but her eyes were still red.} {She decided to change to Wordgirl, but suddenly her outfit turned black again and she once again she smashed her room roof even though her Bob just fixed it while she was at the villains convention.

Wordgirl: I'm once again Wickedgirl and nothing shall stop me from releasing the villains and no one will stop me from smashing the city to pieces AHAHAHA! {she flies off}

Bob: [sigh] {not again.}

Me: Well that's it I hope you all enjoyed this. Tobey X Wordgirl Forever!


End file.
